


Reflection

by Strawberrywaltz



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FIx It, I don't feel like tagging right now, Spoils for Season 1-2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrywaltz/pseuds/Strawberrywaltz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corso grinned. “Denial with a side of cynicism. We’re more alike than you think. What do I call you? Derrick? What did your crew call you? One, wasn’t it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> I figure I should post this before the next episode ruins it.

One woke with a gasp. His heart beat alive inside his chest as he ran his hands over his abdomen. No bullet holes. One sighed and closed his eyes briefly. It felt like he was always waking up from dangerous situations that involved people pointing guns at him. That was his life. All forty-eight days worth. It was hard to believe that he was finally leaving all that crap behind. At least, One was fairly certain things had gone accordingly, given that he was still alive. 

“It’s done.” His voice said from the other side of the room. One looked at his reflection and tensed. Who would have guessed that Jace Corso would have been willing to save his life – in exchange for a lot of credits. 

“You were paid?” One asked, wondering if Corso would change his mind and kill him for real this time. The way Corso was playing with the gun in his hands was disconcerting to say the least. 

“The credits came through. The lawyer was quite happy with the arrangement.” Jace nodded and holstered the gun he’d been fiddling with. Ever so slightly One relaxed. 

“So, I guess we can part ways.” One suggested carefully. He was still nervous being in the same room with a coldhearted killer. It was humorously ironic given that he’d shared a ship with killers before and it hadn’t mattered. Things were different. 

“We could.” Corso stood and walked over to the cot One was currently laid on, propped up on his elbows, vulnerable. One held his breath in anticipation of actual and very real death. Jace smirked. “It might be handy, having two of me.” 

One frowned and bit his tongue for a moment. Sarcasm might seal his fate. One needed to use his head. He was good at thinking. At planning. So far it had worked out for him. Now he was alone in the universe, but apparently he didn’t need to be. 

“What did you have in mind?” One asked, surprised to find himself actually intrigued. Jace Corso was a powerful enemy, but potentially he could be an equally powerful ally. Doubtful a friend, but One didn’t expect to make friends again any time soon. It wasn’t like the last batch worked out. Except for Five. Five had helped him in those last few hours. 

Briefly One let his mind go to his former crew. He wondered if they were okay. He wondered if they were safe. Together. If they knew it was Six yet. Five would be okay, at least. Six had promised him that. Maybe One would be able to check on her. 

One closed his eyes and refocused on the present. His future. 

“We team up.” Corso’s smirk turned into a smile that looked eerily like his own. “Do jobs together. Being in two places at once has many benefits. We’ll watch each others back. I can train you to be a fighter. That’s what you want, isn’t it? To not be weak. To have actions to back up those fancy words of yours.” 

One thought about it. Learning to fight for what he believed in was tempting. He had needed to rely on the muscle of the Raza far too much because he wasn’t a fighter. Maybe Corso had a point. It could be a good road to take, but, lingering trust issues born on the Raza made One hesitate. “I’m not going to lie, I’m not feeling all that trusting at the moment.” 

“That’s why it’s perfect.” Jace shrugged a shoulder. “I don’t trust you, you don’t trust me, we’re in this simply for the sake of survival. Trust doesn’t matter. Not to men like us.” 

“You just got a lot of credits faking my death.” One pointed out cautiously. His brain was telling him he was an idiot. There was no choice here. He needed to leave Corso and all of the criminals he’d spent too much time with behind. He could start over. Live a simple life somewhere and figure things out. The smart thing would be to leave and never look back. One’s heart, however, was aching for a friend. Even one he’d never be able to trust. At least he knew where he stood with Corso. He was a means to an end. 

Corso shrugged. “Yeah, I could retire and live happily, but where’s the fun in that?”

The answer made sense. Guys like Corso, or Three for that matter, would never be satisfied living a quiet life. They craved action. Chaos. Their fingers itched when they weren’t firing a gun. 

“I’m still looking for answers.” One admitted. Maybe he craved a little chaos too, but for a different reason. He didn’t want to create an upset, he still wanted to help people. 

“About your wife’s death?” Corso nodded. “That doesn’t bother me.” 

“What are you looking for?” One asked, curious. 

Corso lost his smile and seemed to consider the question carefully. “This kind of life gets lonely. Company.” 

“Company?” One raised his eyebrows, but didn’t sense any, yet it made complete sense at the same time. “So, you are proposing a friendship without the issue of actually being friends?”

“Exactly.” Corso’s smile was back. 

One thought about it for a moment. It wasn’t like he had any other plans. 

“Okay.” 

“You know if your crew ever escapes or gets out of prison they are probably going to come after us.” Corso pointed out. 

One felt something twist inside the hollow pit where his heart used to be. “They aren’t my crew anymore.” One said emotionlessly. “I highly doubt they’ll care enough to look to closely at my murder.” 

Corso grinned. “Denial with a side of cynicism. We’re more alike than you think. What do I call you? Derrick? What did your crew call you? One, wasn’t it?” 

One felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Maybe it was time for a new name. “Call me whatever you’d like.” One brushed off the choice, leaving it in his new companions hands. It was likely that One would end up dead by Corso’s hand eventually anyway. 

At this point One pretty much felt like he had no right being called Derrick Moss, Jace Corso or One. He was no one. Just a – 

“I think I’ll call you Shadow.” Corso grinned and patted One’s head like he was some sort of adorable animal. In many ways One felt like a stray being given a new home. One batted the hand away and glared. 

“Okay.” One didn’t argue. It didn’t matter. One didn’t care. 

“After all, you are just a cast off of the original.” Corso pointed his thumb towards himself and motioned for One to stand and headed for the door. “We have a shuttle to catch, well, commandeer. I have a ship picked out for us, small enough that the two of us won’t have too much trouble. We may need to pick up a few hands for the jobs I have planned, but we shouldn’t need any of them to stick around longer than strictly necessary. 

“That’s fine.” One stood slowly and followed Corso’s lead. It was easier to simply fall in line. One had no plans. Perhaps he’d figure things out along the way. 

Wherever ‘the way’ took him.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly haven't been writing (this was fueled by coffee...the original title was 'Cold Brew' lol) But I've felt little sparks of interest here and there seeing all the other stories posted about One. At least he'll live on in fiction. Hopefully the next chapter of Chasing Shadows will be ready soon. It just needs to be edited and cleaned up. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
